The Career Development Core of the HERCULES Center will promote recruitment of new faculty in environmental health sciences into the Center and foster professional development of faculty in the Center. The goals of the program will be integrally aligned with those of the rest of the Center, promoting interdisciplinary partnerships, translational research, and growth of environmental health sciences at Emory. As described in the HERCULES Logic Model presented in the Strategic Vision section, the program will: Recruit new center investigators and ensure their integration into the Center: Internal to Emory: by targeting existing Emory faculty with skills that fill gaps in the Center and providing support to work with the Center External to Emory: by supplementing recruitment packages to bring key new environmental health faculty to Emory University in areas of priority to the Center, leveraging existing searches Augment existing support services fostering career development of Center's junior faculty through: Formal mentoring Work-in-progress and Grants-in-preparation presentations for critique and feedback Grant-writing consultation service Professional networking Monitor and promote progress of the Center's mid-level and senior investigators Promote cross-training of all ranks of faculty in emerging areas of environmental health sciences to facilitate new collaborations and entry of established scientists into environmental health research Enhance diversity in Center membership and environmental health research at Emory University